Daddy's Little Hunter
by Abadd0n
Summary: After a fierce night of hunting, Dean collapses into his bed, only to be called by a hunter he had once had relations with. Nothing serious. But she has only hours to live after having her chest ripped to shreds by a Lamia and she needs him there. She has something of his.
1. Green Eyes

**Hey guys! This is my first Supernatural fan fiction so I really hope you enjoy it and I would really appreciate any feedback or comments! (just not mean ones of course) (: **

"Hang in there Sammy, we'll get you all stitched up back at the bunker." Said Dean, his piercing green eyes darting from the road to his brother, whose arm had been badly sliced into during a run-in with a Wraith.

"Dean I'm fine! I'm pretty sure we've had worse, I mean I have literally been possessed by the devil." Sam sneered, shaking his thick, lustrous hair out of his eyes as he secured a rag around his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah, well you're just lucky he didn't slice your arm off." Dean muttered, jamming an old Metallica cassette into the slot and turning it up full volume.

"Dude, this song again?" said Sam, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Sammy, you're gonna listen to it, and you're gonna like it."

They pulled up outside the bunker just as the last song finished, and it was times like these when Dean looked over at his little brother and felt entirely content, because it was just like the good ol' days before the apocalypse, before Leviathans, before Gadreel. When it was all about the family business.

As Dean collapsed, exhausted, onto his bed, the far too loud for three in the morning sound of his ringtone dragged him back to consciousness.

"Yeah..." he slurred, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Dean?" came a low voice. "Dean it's me… its, its Kat."

Kat was a hunter that Dean had hunted with almost a year ago; she'd been a friend of Jo's and Dean had had a bit of a thing for her, but knew that it would never last.

That's when Dean was completely jerked awake. "Kat? What's going on is everything alright?"

"You gotta help me Dean, I don't have long-" Her voice was beginning to sound thick, as though she was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Just tell me where you are Kat" he almost shouted with urgency.

"You know where my house is, you gotta come quick Dean, you're the only one"

"Just stay alive, I'm on my way."

Dean had barely pulled on his shoes when he raced out of the bunker and slid into the driver's seat of the Impala, which roared to life and screeched at every turn as he drove hard and fast down the silent, deserted road, which shimmered with rain in the moonlight.

It was at least an hour before he ground to a halt outside a seemingly normal suburban house. He pulled his revolver from his back pocket as he climbed out of the Impala and stealthily crept up the stairs of the front porch until he reached the front door, which was half open. The carpeted floor was smeared with blood as though a body had been dragged along it. The hall was dark and quiet, but a warm light shone out of a room to the left, where the bloody trail led.

In the corner of the room lay a young woman, her black hair caked with blood and dirt, her chest partially ripped open, books and paper lay scattered around her, as though they had been pulled down by her struggle to drag herself in.

"Kat," Dean cried, lowering his gun as he hurried to crouch at her side "Damn you Kat, what happened to you."

She looked up, her shocking grey eyes bloodshot and puffy, her pale face stained with tears and eyeliner. "Dean," she breathed, her eyes suddenly widening as she looks up into Deans face urgently. "It's okay; it was bound to happen eventually."

"No, Kat we gotta get help, c'mon." He says, as he gets up, searching for a rag, a bit of fabric, anything.

"Dean – no. I need you to take her" Said Kat, her breath slowing, her sight blurring as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Your daughter"

Dean turned, his mind spinning. This couldn't be true – how could he have a daughter, how could this be happening.

"Kat – no," he began, but she was motionless, her shredded chest no longer moving. "Damn it." He yelled as he lowered himself to scoop Kat into his arms, a single tear rolled down his cheek and onto her cold, soft skin.

That's when he heard the crying. Dean slowly lay down Kats body, moving a strand of hair away from her face carefully before slowly rising to his feet, replacing his gun to his back pocket. The crying seemed to be coming from upstairs. Little by little, Dean climbed the stairs, his heart pounding and his head still spinning, a numb desperation rising from the pit of his stomach until he was almost completely engulfed by it as he stumbled into a small, well lit room. The walls were painted a soft pink, and the floor was scattered with soft toys and cushions. At the back wall of the room, stood a crib, a mobile suspended over it played an eerie melody, which was almost drowned by the desperate cries of a child.

When Dean peeked into the crib, it felt as though his heart had collapsed. She was so small, her face wrinkled as she cried but he could tell that she looked like her mother. Tears rolled from his eyes as he picked her up and held her in his strong arms. "Hey there," he said, his voice shaky, "Looks like you're comin' with me." At the sound of his voice she stopped crying, and she looked up at him with watery, piercingly green eyes.


	2. Written in the Stars

"Dean." Said Castiel, his brow furrowed in confusion "That's a baby."

"Yeah, Cas, thanks." Answered Dean, rubbing his temples with frustration, his eyes puffy from his sleepless night.

"No problem Dean." Said Cas, looking pleased with himself. Seconds later his smile fell from his face and his furrowed brow returned. "Oh," he said "You were being sarcastic."

The previous night, or extremely early that morning, Dean had secured the baby into a car seat which he'd found amongst the plushies, grabbed whatever baby supplies he could see, and called the authorities about Kat's body – of course hanging up as soon as they asked his name – before driving back to the bunker with the baby in the front seat. He couldn't help but keep glancing over at her as she drifted off to sleep next to him, everything felt so surreal. Now he was sitting at a desk in the great Men of Letters library, the baby sitting in the car seat propped up against a pile of books, with a cookie in her small hand. She was now wide awake, her small pink mouth open in awe and her green eyes shining as she marvelled at Dean and Castiel, who stood next to Dean looking lost.

At that moment, Sam wondered in yawning as he rubbed his eyes. He caught sight of the baby and exchanged a look with Castiel before looking to Dean for some kind of explanation. "Okay.." he said slowly "That's a baby"

"So I've heard." Replied Dean, glaring at his brother. "So I got a call from this hunter, Kat, last night and she'd been torn up pretty bad by something. On the other hand, I now have a daughter."

"Dude!" exclaimed Sam "who was this chick anyway"

"She was a friend of Joe's… it was nothing serious." He retorted. "Dude c'mon this is as much news to me as it is to you okay?"

"Well are you sure the kid's even yours?" asked Sam, looking from Dean to the baby, who looked back at him and yawned, revealing a little pink tongue and gums. He couldn't deny that she looked astonishingly like him.

"Oh yes. The baby is Deans." Replied Castiel, touching the baby softly on the head. "She is written in the stars."

"And does this baby have a name?" asked Sam. Dean also looked up at Cas hopefully, he hadn't had a chance to look at any kind of paper work. He didn't even know her birthday. But Castiel just sighed.

"Not that I know of." He said, placing his hands firmly into his trench coat pockets as he turned his eyes to his feet and shuffled around awkwardly.

"Well that's something to think about then," said Sam "What do they eat anyway? I mean, we got some bacon in the fridge bu-"

At that moment Dean interrupted Sam, his face twisted into a look of bewilderment. "What do you mean 'that's something to think about'?!" He said, rising from his chair to face Sam "Assuming we actually keep her,"

"Dean, she's your daughter, you can't just throw that away. Are you telling me that you can look at her and honestly say you could just give her up? She's my niece just as much as your daughter." Sam's voice was beginning to rise as he stared down at his brother with disappointment.

"Sam, I just- " began Dean, his voice cracking as tears burnt in his throat. He had to admit that the moment he'd seen her, so small and innocent with her chubby cheeks and fuzz of dark hair, he had fallen in love with her. "Sammy, I break everything I touch. Everything bad that has happened to us, is because of me, all the people we've lost. Bobby, Kevin, Meg. I mean, I let a freakin' psychotic angel possess you and I thought that was okay. I can't do a damn thing right."

Tears had escaped his eyes now and Sam, who looked sadly at his brother, placed a hand onto Dean's shoulder reassuringly. "You need to stop blaming yourself Dean! I had as much fault in most of that stuff as you. And yeah, the whole Ezekiel thing was a dick move, but you were just trying to do the right thing! But don't let her go Dean, she needs you."

Just as Sam had finished, the heart wrenching sounds of the baby's cries filled the room. Her face contorted as tears rolled endlessly down her bright red cheeks. Dean let out a sigh as he wiped away his on tears and shuffled past Castiel, scooping her up into his arms and rocking her slowly to try and stop her cries. A small smile played on his lips as he looked up at Sam.

"Dude," he breathed, "She reeks, you got any idea of how to change a diaper?"

"No, gross!" cried Sam, pinching his nose as a wave of the odor threatened to knock him to the ground. "Cas, how about you?" he asked, looking expectantly at the angel who stood there looking traumatized.

"I'm afraid not, Dean." He said, his voice nasally as though trying not to breathe through his nose.

After several failed attempts to change the poor screaming baby's diaper, Dean finally sat down, propping her on his knee with a bottle of some kind of formula he had picked up as he'd ran out of Kat's house. She may have looked as though she had a rag wrapped around her, but it wasn't bad.

"Y'know, this may not be so bad. Team free will raising a baby." Said Sam, sitting down in an arm chair opposite Dean with a bottle of beer in hand. He looked round for Castiel, but it appeared as though he had already done a disappearing act. "So, you got any names ideas? I'm thinking we should name her something exotic like, I dunno, Hermione "

"God, well Charlie would be pleased…" Said Dean, rubbing his eyes sleepily "But actually, yeah I was thinking of calling her Violet. Violet Mary Winchester."

At that Sam smiled, impressed "sounds good." He said, "Although I thought Samantha would have been a great choice too."


End file.
